Atrapado
by Coraline T
Summary: "¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de ella?" Darius sonrió y pensó la respuesta, aunque en su mente era más que evidente. Lo supo desde la primera vez que la escuchó tocar el piano. Supo que había quedado atrapado por la magia que ella hacía mientras sus dedos se movían por las teclas, creando una jaula de la que él nunca querría salir.-Para el reto Felices por siempre foro EDdL


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa del reto Felices por siempre, del foro El Diente de León.**

* * *

 _Atrapado_

* * *

Las calles del Distrito Dos lucían diferentes. No en un sentido tan literal, pero para él había algo diferente en el modo en que la gente caminaba a través de las calles adoquinadas. Alivio quizás era, o simplemente que la gente del Dos finalmente no tenía tantas presiones sobre sí, así que se permitía caminar de forma más desestructurada, no como si formase parte de un ejército.

Le gustaba más esta versión. Ahora no se sentía tan fuera de lugar con su andar tranquilo y algo desgarbado, ese del que ella siempre se había burlado, porque no correspondía con su cargo. Claro que ahora no era más un Agente de la paz, sino parte del nuevo cuerpo de policías creado con el gobierno de Taylor. Un cargo que, a diferencia del anterior, ahora inspiraba algo más de confianza entre la gente.

Caminó hasta llegar a la calle donde vivían sus padres, y no pudo evitar el ramalazo de melancolía que lo invadió al ver que todo seguía exactamente igual. Siempre le pasaba, no importaba que prácticamente todos los días se apareciera por allí. Probablemente siempre estaría.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento desapareció tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, cuando un pequeño tornado de siete años llamado Lyra se abalanzó sobre él, como era habitual. Simuló un grito de sorpresa y se trastabilló hacia atrás, haciendo que la niña gritara entre risas. Ambos sabían que ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo, pero era un pequeño juego que los dos disfrutaban.

― Controla tu fuerza Lyra ― le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo y ambos entraban ―. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Lyra tomó su mano y lo guio hasta la sala de estar, donde había varios papeles y crayones desperdigados por el suelo.

― Mamá está arriba haciendo dormir a Finn ― comenzó a enumerar ― y papá aún no ha regresado del trabajo. ¿Has venido a buscarlo a él, tío?

Darius asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Siempre se inventaba alguna excusa para visitar a su hermano Cristoph, generalmente algo relacionado con el trabajo, pero la realidad es que lo que buscaba era simplemente pasarse por la que había sido la casa de sus padres y ver a los niños, sobre todo a Lyra, que era sin lugar a dudas su favorita. Probablemente fuera por los rizos rubios que había heredado de su madre, y que a Darius se le antojaban increíblemente parecidos a los de otra persona.

― Bien, ¿qué estás dibujando? ― Preguntó a Lyra después de saludar a su madre, que como siempre lo invitó a quedarse a comer.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó como el sol y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

― Es para el colegio. Nos pidieron que dibujemos lo que para nosotros es el amor y yo nos dibujé a todos. Estos somos nosotros ― dijo señalando en el dibujo los palitos que representaban a Cristoph, su madre y Finn ―. Y estos son tú y la tía Madge. A propósito, ¿puedo preguntarte algo tío?

Darius levantó la vista del dibujo donde estaban todos ellos rodeados de flores y corazones y se encontró con el rostro de Lyra mirándolo con repentina seriedad. Suspiró y vio venir una pregunta incómoda. Realmente esperaba que dejara las preguntas incómodas para sus padres, pensó.

― Adelante ― dijo pensando que, conociendo a Lyra, seguro se iba a arrepentir.

― ¿Cómo conociste a tía Madge?

Soltó un suspiro imperceptible y automáticamente sonrió. Estaba seguro de que Lyra había hecho la misma pregunta a Madge en el almuerzo del domingo pasado, consiguiendo que ella se atragantara y ruborizara cuando le preguntó sin ningún pudor cuándo había sido su primer beso.

Estaba seguro de que Lyra eventualmente llegaría a esa pregunta con él también.

― Nos conocimos hace muchos años, en el Distrito Doce ― empezó un tanto inseguro de qué podría contar a la niña y qué no ―. Madge era la hija del alcalde y yo era un Agente de la paz, así que pasaba algo de tiempo por su casa.

Lyra lo miró sorprendida y él sonrió, pensando en la primera vez que había visto a Madge. Ella no debía de tener más de trece años, pero siempre lucía tan seria que parecía mayor. Siempre usaba vestidos de diferentes colores que nada tenían que ver con la ropa que usaba el resto de la población del Doce, y aunque al principio Darius pensó que no era más que una chiquilla que quería destacar su posición privilegiada pronto se dio cuenta que no era verdad, y que a Madge simplemente le gustaban.

Con tan solo intercambiar un par de palabras una de las veces que había tenido que pasar por su casa descubrió que Madge no era altanera y soberbia como había pensado la primera vez que la vio, sino que simplemente estaba acostumbrada a que la mayoría de la gente tuviera pensamientos preconcebidos acerca de ella por ser la hija del alcalde, así que se recluía en su casa sin hablar demasiado con otra gente.

― Ella siempre estaba callada, y siempre usaba vestidos ― murmuró algo perdido en sus pensamientos, sin ser consciente de que la pequeña Lyra escuchaba cada palabra con atención.

― Vaya ― suspiró la niña ― Como una princesa de cuentos…

Sonrió. Sabía cuánto Madge había odiado que la consideraran una princesita, alguien sin ningún valor más allá de su posición privilegiada. Y vaya que ella tenía carácter. Todavía recordaba su rostro furioso y ruborizado cuando él le gastó una broma acerca de príncipes y princesas, logrando por primera vez sacarla de sus cabales.

Ese día decidió que Madge Undersee le agradaba.

― ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de ella? ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

Darius sonrió y pensó la respuesta, aunque en su mente era más que evidente. Lo supo desde la primera vez que la escuchó tocar el piano, unos meses después. Supo que había quedado atrapado por la magia que ella hacía mientras sus dedos se movían por las teclas, creando una jaula de la que él nunca querría salir.

― En realidad pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le dijera algo. Siempre me inventaba excusas para ir a su casa y verla, pero creo que ella nunca se dio cuenta.

― ¿Cómo haces con nosotros?

Soltó una carcajada. Muy típico de Lyra realmente. A veces sentía algo de pena por sus padres, se las verían negras con aquella niña.

― Bueno, ¿y cuándo se lo dijiste?

― Vaya que eres impaciente Lyra, ya llegaba a eso. Pasé creo que dos años inventando las excusas más tontas para aparecerme en su casa, hasta que logré que ella me considerara su amigo. No es que Madge tuviera muchos, solamente Katniss, con quien tampoco es que hablara mucho…

― ¿Katniss Everdeen? ¿El Sinsajo? ― Murmuró Lyra impresionada.

Darius asintió y siguió con su relato antes de que la niña se distrajera y preguntara cosas que sus padres no querrían que él responda.

― Sí, ella. Bueno, el caso es que éramos amigos, y no estaba seguro de que ella me quisiera.

― ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y no le dijiste nada nunca? ¿Ni una carta, nada?

Él negó con la cabeza. La idea de una carta era ridícula, hubiera sido imposible poner en palabras todo lo que sentía cada vez que escuchaba a Madge tocar el piano, cada vez que ella sonreía, o cada vez que inventaba alguna respuesta inteligente a sus burlas.

Tampoco iba a contarle a su sobrina que no podía decirle nada porque ella era la hija del alcalde y él un simple Agente de la paz, alguien que nunca podría casarse o tener familia. Ambos eran considerados cercanos al Capitolio, de una u otra forma, y por ello rechazados, pero aun así las distancias eran insalvables.

― Se lo dije cuando volví a verla, en el Distrito Trece.

Omitió hablarle de los Juegos de Katniss, de la rebelión y la guerra, a sabiendas de que sus padres no querían que supiera tanto. Lyra sabía que había habido una guerra hacia años, y conocía a Katniss y a Peeta porque pese a su renuencia, todavía había programas que hablaban de ellos, pero nada más.

Y él no le contaría. Tampoco le contaría que de no ser por Haymitch Abernathy y el alcalde Undersee él hubiera terminado convertido en un avox mínimamente (o muerto) por haber querido detener a Thread cuando azotó a Gale. No le hablaría de cómo lo sacaron furtivamente del Distrito Doce y lo llevaron al Trece, donde se habían preparado durante años para la guerra.

No le hablaría de su egoísta alivio cuando Madge llegó unos días antes que el resto de los refugiados, salvada por su padre, pero sin familia. No le hablaría de las tardes que pasó escuchándola llorar en su compartimiento a través de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

― ¿Y cómo se lo dijiste?

― Em… pues bueno, como hace todo el mundo ― dijo tartamudeando.

No había sido así en realidad. Llevaban un mes en el Trece cuando él decidió que no podía callarse más. Había callado tanto tiempo que sentía que si seguía haciéndolo acabaría por convertirse en un avox mental, y Madge se le escaparía de las manos.

Pero tampoco es como si se le hubiera declarado con palabras, un bonito ramo de rosas y una tarjeta, como en las películas que ahora habían comenzado a pasar. No tan así.

Fue un poco antes de que bombardearan el Trece. Madge ya no lloraba por sus padres, pero pasaba horas y horas en silencio, sin hablar con nadie. Le habían asignado un trabajo en las cocinas y eso es todo lo que hacía durante el día. Iba del trabajo a su compartimiento y viceversa, sin hablar con nadie. No es que hubiera mucho para hacer en el Trece, pero Darius la observaba y la veía marchitarse como una flor.

Así que intentó hacer algo para animarla. Le costó horrores, pero consiguió el permiso para ir a la superficie, donde pasó horas buscando. El bosque alrededor del Distrito Trece era muy diferente al del Doce, así que le tomó toda una tarde, pero finalmente lo logró.

Luego, sin importarle mucho la hora o el hecho de que tras pasar la tarde en el bosque estaba algo mugriento, corrió al compartimiento de Madge. Ella le abrió y un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en sus facciones cuando él le tendió un ramillete de flores silvestres, todas blancas.

Y Darius, cuando vio el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, no resistió más.

Probablemente su primer beso no haya sido demasiado romántico. Fue algo torpe y desesperado de su parte, y algo tímido al principio de parte de Madge. Duró lo que parecieron horas y tan sólo unos segundos al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando se separaron, Darius tuvo la certeza de que ya no era él solo quien estaba atrapado.

Y así fue.

No fue fácil. Él la abrazó mientras aguardaban bajo tierra a que terminara el bombardeo en el Trece. Bailaron toda la noche en la boda de Finnick Odair, y luego Madge le gritó y pasó días sin hablarle cuando se enteró que iría al Capitolio. Ambos lloraron cuando volvieron a encontrarse y se enteraron que Primrose Everdeen había muerto. Con las manos enlazadas decidieron que ya no les quedaba nada en el Distrito Doce, y se mudaron al Distrito Dos, donde Darius encontró a su hermano y a su nueva familia.

.

― Oye Madgie ― susurró perezosamente su apodo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella emitió un bostezo; ya era hora de dormir ―. Hoy Lyra me preguntó algo.

Ella soltó una risita.

― ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido ahora? ― Preguntó afectuosamente. Ninguno de los dos podía resistirse mucho a la niña, y era la consentida. Al menos hasta que su hermano Finn creciera.

― Quiere saber cuándo vamos a darle un primo, para que ella y Finn jueguen con él.

Madge se sobresaltó y Darius estalló en carcajadas, recordando el rostro esperanzado de Lyra cuando él terminó su historia. Aun en la oscuridad podía ver su sonrojo cuando Madge se giró sorprendida.

No pasaría mucho, se dijo. No realmente.

* * *

 **Fue sangre, sudor y lágrimas sacar este fic xD Tenía otro empezado con 2000 palabras que tuve que dejar porque me atasqué y no pude seguirlo (debe ser que me cuesta no matar personajes xD).**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste, y si hay dedazos, lo siento mucho.**

 **¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado!**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
